1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-loose midway electric receptacle, and particularly to a midway electric receptacle, with which plugs or sockets can be engaged steadily without loosening.
2. Description of Related Art
A midway electric receptacle or a power source transiting linker is frequently adopted in the daily electricity application. Usually, an electric receptacle of power source is attached to a wall in a house and it is impossible and not necessary for a lot of receptacles fixing all around in the house. It frequently occurs that an electric appliance is required to be connected a power source far away by way of the electric wire equipped on the appliance and the wire is too short to reach the power source effectively. In this way, the midway electric receptacle or the power source transiting linker such as a wire extension receptacle becomes important in order to transit the electricity from the power source to the appliance.
The wire extension receptacle or so-called tail receptacle not only can extend the power source a distance but also can provide multiple plug sockets to transmit electricity for more appliances simultaneously. Of course, when all sockets are located at the midway receptacle and plugged by appliances respectively, the safety consideration is required in order to avoid a damage caused by an overload.
In another aspect, a stable engagement of the midway receptacle is a subject worth us to care about. Basically, firm engagement between the output ends of the midway receptacle and the input ends of the appliances is a main factor for the stability. It is known that the receptacle has to be made in accordance with a strict standard and specification, but it does not mean a guarantee for the engagement without loosening.
In practice, the midway receptacle has been made in a form of base body with sockets at a lateral side thereof to allow plugs on electric appliances to be inserted. Normally, when an electric appliance such as an electric saw is operated to exert a force toward a direction away from the receptacle, it is doubtful if the engagement between the plug of the electric saw and the socket on the receptacle is reliable or not. For outdoor work, the connection wire for the midway receptacle has to be extended farther and it is much easier to occur an unsteadily plugging engagement while a dragging force is generated during the appliance is moving.